Carpe diem
by Catalaina
Summary: Donde Nico ve a su novio lleno de estrés por los exámenes y le propone un viaje. —Podemos hacer un viaje sombra. Dos viajes sombra. Con la señorita O'Leary. —¿Dos? Supongo que podría pensarlo. Aunque tienes que preguntarle a tu doctor... —¿Te he dicho ya que será el mejor de su generación? [Solangelo]


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo sólo me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerlos felices._

* * *

 **CARPE DIEM**

 _Catalaina_

* * *

 **Uno**

El estrés es algo muy común en la universidad.

Y lo sabe no porque esté estudiando Medicina y haya aprendido las principales causas del estrés y cómo afectan en el ser humano, es más bien porque lo vive en carne propia. El estrés lo agarra con sus fauces y se ensaña en sus hombros llenos de nudos. Está encorvado sobre el libro de anatomía y cuando se da cuenta de la mala postura se acomoda en la silla del comedor y vuelve con la lectura. Le pican los ojos del cansancio; es temprano, pero está seguro de que si no repasa un poco, no podrá estar tranquilo. Es una de sus manías de estudiante, y _no es que me vaya a ir mejor_ porque _si no sé, no sé_. Es sólo que calentar la materia no sirve, pero lo relaja (hasta cierto punto). Algo de anotar cosas en el portátil, con los dedos volando por el teclado le hace pensar que le va a ir mejor. Porque está haciendo _algo._

Nico le ha insistido un montón de veces _y en todos los tonos_ que no tiene que preocuparse, porque ha estudiado. Un montón. Y sin embargo no se queja cuando Will le pide que repasen los temas cuando están almorzando algo a la rápida. Se reprende después, y dice _es súper poco romántico_ , pero Nico continúa como si no hubiera interrumpido, preguntando por las cosas que ha destacado del libro, como si tener un almuerzo de espaguetis recalentados y una clase de neurociencia fuera lo más divertido que se le hubiera ocurrido. Porque Nico es genial. Y sobre todo en estos períodos solemnes*.

Se siente el peor novio del mundo.

—Por favor —ruega Nico, y Will hubiera dado un salto hace dos años, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a que aparezca de repente. Se ha tomado con filosofía eso de _te adaptas o mueres_ y ya es inmune. Cierra los ojos cuando siente los dedos de Nico presionando sus hombros y el suspiro es involuntario y necesario—, dime que no estás estudiando desde ayer.

—Llevo toda la semana estudiando, chico muerte.

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Solace —reprende Nico y Will tiene que sonreír y girarse. Todo ojos y expresión inocente.

—Me he levantado temprano, señor desconfiado.

Nico pone los ojos en blanco y se gira hacia el mesón de la cocina. Tiene el cabello un poco más largo, atado en una coleta que no se le debería ver tan bien porque _dioses, estoy estudiando_ y se gira de nuevo hacia él. Le pasa un café capuchino y Will siente que no necesita mayor romanticismo que este. Se pregunta si es porque está enamorado que le parece tan guapo, o es que es verdad. Probablemente sea verdad, porque no lo mira solamente él.

—Alguien tiene que pararte a ti, Will. De verdad.

—Es que chico muerte, estoy estudiando anatomía —señala, mientras cierra el portátil y lo pone a una esquina de la mesa porque la última vez casi le peta el corazón cuando se le cayó el café en el escritorio y casi arruina portátil y apuntes. No cree poder resistir dos veces el mismo sentimiento, por muy respaldado que esté todo—. Pensándolo bien, podrías ayudarme. Tu anatomía y todo eso, un fin científico _obviamente_.

A pesar de todos los años, Nico sigue sonrojándose. A Will le parece adorable, y cree que sería justo comerle la boca si no estuviera estudiando porque seguramente tiene un careto que lo hace querer dejarlo. Mucho no se puede hacer, así que toma su capuchino, porque es su regalo y porque está estudiando. Repasando. Como sea.

—Eres imbécil —sentencia Nico, ceño fruncido y mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 _Tan lindo._

—No te creas, mi profe dice que puedo ser el mejor de mi generación.

—Ya, seguro es porque no sabe que eres un asco flirteando, Solace.

Will sonríe con expresión perezosa, el vaso de plástico apoyado en la mesa y la mirada dirigiéndose a su novio, que está apoyado en el mueble de la cocina.

—¿Te he puesto nervioso, di Angelo?

—¿A mí? _Por favor_ —Bufa, desdeñoso Nico. Y cree que gracias a esa contestación está sonriendo más grande, en plan, gato Cheshire—. Es que seguro lo leíste en algún lado. Uno de esos libros de flirteo barato. Si es que existen.

Se ríe, largo y tendido.

— _Ya._ Pero ha funcionado —comenta, divertido. Apura de lo que le queda del café y le sonríe, de forma diferente, más agradecido que burlón—. Gracias por el café, Nico. Me ha revitalizado.

Nico no contesta nada, se encoge de hombros y abre las puertas de la alacena en busca de algunas galletitas. Cuando encuentra, se sienta frente a él, que comienza de nuevo con la revisión de sus apuntes, Nico carraspea y Will levanta la vista sólo unos segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la pantalla.

—¿Cuándo rindes?

Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que lo llama, está repitiendo todo en voz baja y Nico espera con impaciencia. Chasquea la lengua.

— _Will._

—¡Sí! Eh, ¿qué me decías? —Se alerta, subiendo la vista hacia él. Parpadea y pone una expresión culposa—. Lo siento, di Angelo.

—Te va a ir bien —cierra el asunto Nico, separando el portátil del dueño, quien está intentado recuperarlo—. Trabajaste duro. Pero como sigas así, vas a tener que conseguirte un par de gafas de descanso, solecito.

—¿Crees que pegue con el look de doctor? Me preocupa —bromea Will, quién se ha cansado demasiado rápido de su tarea de recuperar sus apuntes.

—Pues ya tienes la letra, qué te puedo decir. _Voy_ a tener que cambiar a mi médico, porque está siendo un suplicio saber si me está recomendando que pase a tomar penicilina o unas vitaminas C.

—La penicilina se inyecta —mortalmente ofendido—. ¡Y sólo fue una vez!

—Es que de verdad, no se entendía si eran patatas o tomate*.

Pone esa expresión, ligeramente divertida, ligeramente maliciosa y se tiene que poner de pie para acercarse a él. Tiene el pelo precioso. Me encanta. Nico está sentado y lo mira retador, siempre ha creído que esa expresión es divertida. Cómo si besarlo fuera un problema _o algo._

Boca a boca. Las manos de Nico han llegado a su espalda baja y las suyas trazan una línea desde los pómulos a la barbilla.

—¿Qué me habías preguntado? —murmura, cada palabra hace que sus labios se toquen.

—Que cuando rindes —susurra Nico.

—Mañana, temprano.

La parte de él que es tonta, al decir eso, se quiere separar y seguir estudiando, pero hay veces que también actúa por instintos. La que suelta su pelo, por ejemplo. Sus rodillas chocan y abre sus piernas con las suyas para acomodarse.

—Vamos a Roma.

Divertido. Maravillado. _Es que si no fuera porque Dakota y Travis están en sus habitaciones haría más que besarlo. Lo_ piensa, más o menos. Risas que vibran en los labios.

— _Estamos_ en Roma. Nueva Roma, bueno, eso. Embajador de Plutón.

—No me refiero a ésta Roma, Will. Hablo de la de verdad.

Cree que se le corta la respiración. Unos segundos. Le besa los labios y las mejillas porque pone esa cara de _no me importaría si me dices que no_ pero puede ver esa ansiedad escondida en los ojos color chocolate y probablemente sea lo mejor que le haya pasado; Nico, no su ansiedad, por supuesto.

—Si compramos pasajes hoy, podemos ir el próximo año para que nos salga razonable —ironiza Will, porque la idea es muy bonita, y Naomi le da para las fotocopias y le ayuda con el alquiler (por suerte no necesita pagar la universidad, la beca ha abaratado bastante los costos), pero tampoco es que le sobre la pasta.

Su novio pone los ojos en blanco y se gana un mordisco en el labio inferior seguido de un beso.

—Eres tonto —dice.

Es súper fácil imaginarse en Roma. _Nico y yo como turistas, paseando por basílicas y besándonos en los callejones. Sacándonos fotos, tomando helado y comiendo ravioles o algo así. Me gusta._ Le encanta. La idea le llena el pecho.

—Podemos hacer un viaje sombra —sugiere, y antes de que Will pueda señalar que es demasiado, Nico apresura a rectificarse—. Dos viajes sombra. Con la señorita O'Leary.

—¿Dos? Supongo que podría pensarlo —dice, con un tono de voz que suena más a eres lo mejor que me ha pasado—. Aunque tienes que preguntarle a tu doctor...

—¿Te he dicho ya que será el mejor de su generación?

No entiende cuándo o cómo se ha formado está rutina. De cafés. De estudios. De coqueteos. _De besos._ Pero cree que puede sobrevivir sólo con esto. Es lo que quiere y no necesita imaginarlo, porque lo está viviendo.

 **Dos**

Travis lo mira como si estuviera descuartizando a un animal en medio de la sala y no como si estuviera llenando una mochila de ropa. Al final tiene que preguntar qué está pasando porque si sigue así, el cereal del hijo de Hermes va a caer al suelo y no en la boca.

—¿Acaso planeas huir en vez de rendir tu exámen de anatomía?

—Creí que esa era tu idea.

Travis lo medita unos segundos mientras mastica y asiente. Estupefacto.

—Ya. Pero... Ya. Esa idea era más para nosotros, tú...

No debería divertirle tanto que le costase hablar de la incredulidad, así que decide apiadarse de su alma.

—Voy a salir con Nico después.

—Ah _. Aaah._ Vale, ¿te está _premiando_?

Travis dice premiar de una forma que tiene que ser ilegal. Sólo la dice, pero el sentido es tergiversación de una palabra. Se vuelven promesas y cosas que se piensan pero no se deberían verbalizar. Se detiene un segundo antes de echar el desodorante pero al parecer es suficiente para Travis, que sonríe mientras sube y baja sus cejas a una velocidad alarmante. Al final va a terminar por creerle al menor de los Stoll y aceptar que Travis adora saber chismes ajenos.

—¿Y dónde irán? Dakota, macho. Willy y Nico se van de cita romántica. Parecía ayer cuando nuestro Willy estaba estudiando.

—Travis, ayer _estaba_ estudiando.

Dakota los mira a ambos, ojos entrecerrados y la boca algo roja. Tiene una expresión perezosa en la mañana, como esas caras que piden a gritos una almohada y contrasta totalmente con su expresión el resto del día, cuando toma esa especie de bebida energética que ha intentado por todos los medios esconderle y desechar, porque está seguro de que algún día será demasiado.

—Hola, Will —saluda Dakota, enfilando al refrigerador—. ¿Te vas del departamento?

—Sólo por hoy.

—Hasta mañana —rectifica Travis con una sonrisita.

Decide que va a pasar de él.

—He dejado ensalada de frutas, por si alguno quiere.

Cerrar la puerta hace que su plan parezca más real. Igual que el cosquilleo en el estómago. Por primera vez en la semana, no está nervioso por el examen, sino por lo que viene después.

Después. _Suena a promesa._

 **Tres**

El examen resulta ser fácil y se alegra de haber repasado ciertos puntos por _si acaso_ mientras contesta las preguntas y necesita justamente esa información. No asegura un sobresaliente, pero espera al menos haber superado las expectativas.

Nico lo espera afuera de la universidad, los brazos cruzados, el cabello suelto y ataviado en una chaqueta militar ligera por sobre su camiseta negra y sus vaqueros oscuros. Una mochila colgando de su hombro.

Lo observa todo el camino, hasta que se acerca y quedan frente a frente. No sabe por qué se siente como en una primera cita; la sensación de vértigo es extraña y a la vez, dulce de sentir.

 _Por qué siempre se ve tan guapo. Va a hablar italiano. Dioses, me encanta mi novio_. _Cálmate_. Cálmate. _Cálmate_.

—Hey —saluda, la voz ahogada.

Y nada, al final no ha podido hacer como que está bien. Nico levanta sus cejas ligeramente, pero no dice nada cuando comienza a caminar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta, mientras van en busca de la perra del infierno. Nico aplaude un par de veces y se para en medio de la calle.

Se siente torpe y al parecer Nico igual, y no se supone que debería ser de esa forma, así que se acerca a él y le besa la boca. Suavemente moviéndose por sus labios. Nico cierra los ojos por inercia y él pasa los brazos por su cintura antes de separarse y besar su nariz.

—Creo que bi- ¡Oh, señorita O'Leary! —se suelta y la perra se acerca a él, oliendo. Se decanta por Nico—. Ayuda a mi novio a que resista toda la cita, señorita O'Leary.

—Hace un montón de tiempo que no me desmayo por eso, Solace.

—¿Lo harás?

La perra ladra y es lo único que hace que se pueda sentir cómodo viajando de esa forma. Porque es raro, y confuso. Ligeramente asfixiante _pero rápido_. Lamentablemente. Se percata de ello cuando aparecen cerca del Coliseo Romano. Estaban en Barcelona hace unos minutos, y aunque disfrutó mucho del almuerzo, merienda, lo que haya sido, en España, ahora, la atracción de Italia lo cautiva.

La figura es difusa, porque es tarde y está oscuro, pero de todos modos se siente intimidado por la mole. Le pide a Nico que le tome una foto que más tarde es subida a Instagram. Su gran sonrisa y el signo de la victoria aparecen en la fotografía. Le cuesta lo suyo convencer a Nico que pose con él una selfie, pero termina aceptando. Esa la atesora para él.

Es de noche, Nico le dice sobre la diferencia horaria de forma vaga. A él se le había olvidado cuando llegaron a España, pero ahora está bastante consciente, sin embargo no deja de ser extraño. Hace unas horas, el sol de la tarde estaba en lo alto del cielo, ahora están en una madrugada fresca. No tiene un _jet lag_ considerando que no viajó. _En avión por lo menos_. Pero su reloj biológico, parece estar teniendo dificultades.

—Mi padre nos cooperó con un hotel —comenta Nico como si nada, moviéndose por las oscuras calles. Son las 2:04 A.M. y está oscuro. Alcanza a vislumbrar una sonrisa agria—. Sospecho que Perséfone lo presionó un poco. No es que a ella le haya gustado especialmente mi madre, ni yo, pero se trata de _nosotros._

Nico hace una mueca, como si aún estuviera decidiendo si el cariño de su madrastra es algo bueno o malo.

—Creí que Perséfone estaba ahora con Deméter...

—Oh, claro que lo está. Pero de todos modos, ella siempre tiene formas de hablar con papá.

No dice nada, toma su mano y Nico enreda sus dedos con los suyos.

—¿Crees que tengamos que pagar con nuestra alma o algo?

Nico se ríe en medio de una noche vacía. Lo besa, porque es muy bonito.

 **Cuatro**

Cuando llegan al hotel, Nico ni siquiera pasa por la recepción. Ante su mirada estupefacta, agita el par de tarjetas y sonríe.

Lo sigue por los pasillos hasta una habitación. A Nico le baila una sonrisa imperceptible en lo que lo deja pasar.

No alcanza a verla.

Los labios de di Angelo son suaves, y la piel de su espalda es pálida. Will besa algunos lunares que tiene esparcidos en intervalos irregulares y recorre con la punta de sus dedos los contornos de su espalda. Suspira. Él. Nico. En realidad no está seguro.

Los besos son lentos, suaves. Dulces. Y la soledad de la habitación, la oscuridad de la noche, hace que todo le comprima el pecho. Es una sensación abrasadora.

—Will.

—¿Hm?

—Tu cabello es dorado.

Se ríe, porque no sabe qué decir a eso. Y porque le hace feliz. Y es tan bonito. Entre sombras. Ojos oscuros, ligeramente dilatados.

 _Te quiero, di Angelo._

Le besa el estómago y Nico respira entrecortado. Es errático. Cree que le contesta algo como _también yo_. Pero realmente no está seguro, porque está concentrado en los músculos de su pantorrilla. En quererlos como a todo lo demás. En ese sonrojo que aunque no vea, siente, porque sus recuerdos son tan nítidos... Y los sonidos, los cuerpos moviéndose, ambos son lo mismo a pesar del tiempo.

Roma es maravilloso. Nico también. Nico _sobre todo_. Lo piensa todo el tiempo, incluso después de que el movimiento cesa y las estrellas se ven en las retinas de sus ojos y se sienten en la punta de sus pies, y ambos están laxos y abrazados. Besa su cuello y sube su sábana tapándolos, antes de quedarse dormido.

La mañana es desconcertante. Parpadea adaptándose a la luz que entra de las ventanas que no cerraron la noche anterior. El calor del cuerpo a su lado no es extraño, lo extraño es el espacio que hay para ambos; su cama es de plaza y media porque es una cama grande o un escritorio, así que le cuesta. Le cuesta un minuto recordar que no está en la habitación de su departamento en Nueva Roma y que en realidad, está en Roma. La de verdad. En un hotel. Con Nico. En una cita.

Se fija en los detalles ahora, la habitación es amplia, pero acogedora. Luminosa. Es de un color azul pastel que le hace sentirse relajado. Los muebles son negros, incluyendo la cama.

Lo mejor es Nico despertándose. Mirándolo. Cómo si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado. Le dan ganas de decirle que no es lo mejor, pero que puede intentar serlo. Le dice guapo y él se siente como cualquiera de sus hermanos en la siete, si es que no, peor, pero no le importa mucho nada esa mañana, porque Nico se ha animado a decirle un piropo de la nada y eso es suficiente.

—¿Pido el desayuno? —murmura.

—No sabes hablar italiano —comenta Nico divertido y él chasquea la lengua porque se le olvida ese pequeño gran detalle—. Báñate, yo voy a ver lo que vamos a comer.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que me veo asqueroso, di Angelo?

El falso dramatismo hace sonreír a Nico, que toma una camiseta del suelo y se la pone al revés. Puede ver la etiqueta desde aquí. Sonríe, estirando los brazos.

—Justamente, muévete.

 **Cinco**

El sol pegando como si no hubiera mañana y el aire que le hace agitar el pelo. Sus mejillas se enrojecen rápidamente y no se demora mucho en sentirlas arder. Busca sus lentes de sol y su protector solar y lo pasa por su cara y brazos intentando no dejar de mirar la obra arquitectónica que tiene frente sí. Anoche se veía impresionante; hoy, de día, es... _Wow._

No es que sea Annabeth y sea un genio de la arquitectura. O algo. Pero no se necesita eso para que te deje sin aire. Traga saliva. Nico se acomoda a su lado, con una expresión nostálgica que le hace olvidar un segundo de dónde están.

—Hey.

Nico a duras penas le devuelve la mirada y Will se muerde el labio. Porque debió pensarlo antes. No sabe si su novio está listo para este lugar. Es su antiguo hogar, _bueno, es Italia. No Venecia específicamente,_ pero puede traerle malos recuerdos. Sobre antes, sobre el miedo, sobre el amor. Se angustia de pensarlo. Nico, asustado de amar a los chicos. Solo. En guerra. Seguramente está poniendo algún tipo de expresión, porque Nico frunce el ceño. Abre la boca.

—No me voy a ir —gruñe, tomando su mano con fuerza.

 _Me aterra que sepa justamente lo que estoy_ _pensando_. _Me aterra de una forma agradable. No sé si es posible, pero así es._

Inspira, y le sonríe, ¿qué más puede hacer? Está orgulloso. Asustado, un poco. Pero orgulloso. Nico ya no es el mismo chico de hace un par de años, el que estaba aterrado de todos y creía que su única relación podía ser con un fantasma. Ahora tiene a alguien. No es sólo él. También están Reyna, Jason, Percy y Hazel. _Y yo, porque probablemente moriré antes de dejarte. Lo asumí hace mucho, chico muerte._

—Entonces vamos a movernos, chico muerte —murmura, tirando de su mano y esparciendo caricias con su pulgar. Nico y su terapia de choque—. El coliseo es genial, ¿eh?

—Roma es genial —rectifica Nico con un orgullo mal disimulado.

No le pasa desapercibido el ligero acento que aparece, como si estar en Italia activase lo que estaba apagado. Desearía decir que estar con un chico italiano le hace más fácil decir algo en el idioma, pero lo que tiene en su repertorio es _prego_ , grazie, _andiamo_ y _ciao_ *. No mucho, la verdad. Por no decir nada. _Al menos sé decir gracias_ , se lamenta. Su incursión con el italiano fue un fiasco, aunque el Padrino le ayudó a pillar un par de frases aleatorias, Nico dice que es un italiano mediocre. Está seguro hasta ahora, que sólo lo dice porque odia cuando bromea sobre las ofertas que no podría rechazar. _Solace_ , _¿qué hablamos de las imitaciones?_ Risa floja. Mirada inquisitiva.

—Aunque calurosa, ¿vamos por un helado, solecito? Hay que aprovechar, el _gelato_ aquí es ridículamente barato.

—Yo invito —levanta la mano ofreciéndose de buena gana—. ¿Algún lugar en especial?

—Realmente no. Lo que encontremos por ahí —dice Nico, ansioso—. ¿Podrías...? Ya sabes, ¿soltar mi mano? Hace calor —se excusa, mirando hacia otro lado.

Realmente es una excusa terrible.

—Vale.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Saqué el carnet hace un montón —dice, confundido—. ¿Por qué...?

—Pensé que podríamos arrendar una moto scooter, Will. Ya que no me dejarás usar las sombras, y la señorita O'Leary es muy grande...

—Pero sólo tengo licencia de coche —dudoso. Nico pone los ojos en blanco y resopla.

—Es una moto scooter, por los dioses. No vamos a hacer un really, sólo andar por ahí. El tráfico de Roma apesta, y es más cómodo así.

—Pero podría ser...

—¿Divertido?

Se tiene que dar por vencido, resopla y se deja ser arrastrado. Nico no sabe dónde puede haber alguno de esos lugares, pero se dedica a preguntar a los transeúntes que pasan sin mirar el coliseo, suponiendo que ellos son nativos y están acostumbrados a esa magnificencia, dónde arriendan transportes. No entiende mucho, pero Nico asiente y agradece. Negando a veces efusivamente.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta divertido. Nico parece un poco agobiado por una última señora en especial.

—Que hay uno doblando la calle, pero si queríamos podíamos ir con ella.

—Los italianos son muy agradables —señala, sonriendo.

—Son invasivos —dice, rodando los ojos, le hace gracia que se separe de ellos como si él no fuera italiano también—. Nonna te hubiera dicho que estás muy delgado. Probablemente no te dejaría levantar de la mesa.

Ambos caminan juntos por las calles adoquinadas; la gente se mueve a sus alrededores, parándose en los toldos para descansar del calor que se expande en el lugar. A él no le molesta, pero su novio parece afectado. Su piel está sonrojándose y ha terminado por amarrar su chaqueta en su cintura. Cuando ambos terminan de rentar una maravillosa moto scooter roja, Will se siente como un italiano más.

—¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos por ese helado? —pregunta, ofreciéndole un casco, ya sobre la moto.

—A veces tienes buenas ideas, Solace.

Sus manos rodeándolo aplacan su comentario mordaz. Sin embargo, desearía que no le hiciera esos círculos con los dedos, _quizá son inconscientes pero me está matando._ O a ambos, porque a este paso, va a chocar con algo. Presiona sus labios y aparca en una esquina, frente a una heladería con un cartel verde.

Cuando entran, suena una campanilla que alerta a la chica del mostrador. Les dedica una sonrisa contagiosa a ambos. Se la devuelve y se saca sus lentes de sol. Nico habla un poco y luego de unos segundos, ella comienza a hablar en inglés. Le agrada entender, pero también el acento de su novio.

—¿Qué van a querer, chicos? —las palabras son lentas y habla como si estuviera caminando de puntillas—. Lo siento, no soy _tan buena_ en el inglés.

Sonríe. Y la tranquiliza, ella parece más relajada y Nico se dedica a mirar impaciente los helados y a él, como si de alguna forma fuera a ayudarle a elegir un helado. A él le hace gracia, pues Nico es de estas personas que adoran la seguridad en la comida. Se queda embelesado con los colores fluorescentes de algunos, y parece morir por un poco de ese de color calipso denominado " _El especial del día"_ pero termina decantándose siempre por lo que conoce. Menta chips y piña, dice, después de unos minutos revisando el mostrador. La chica se ríe bajito cuando él dice que _ya lo he pedido_ ; porque es cierto. Nico paga lo suyo porque no le gusta que Will cargue con todos los gastos y él pide un poco de ese helado calipso, (porque su novio siempre espera que lo haga), frutos del bosque y un poco de chocolate.

Cuando ambos se sientan, Nico come con lentitud su menta chips. Él toma un poco del helado extraño, y aunque no sabe qué sabor es, le agrada. Le ofrece a Nico, haciéndole un guiño retador.

—En serio, chico muerte. Tienes que dejar tu zona de confort —bromea y Nico pone los ojos en blanco.

Mira hacia todos lados, repentinamente nervioso y cuando se percata de que nadie está atento a ellos, recibe la cuchara como si fuera un delito comer del postre de su novio. Él puede entender que hay gente que no le gusta comer de lo que otros comen, pero hace mucho tiempo ya han superado esa etapa. Nico le roba de su café todas las mañanas en el desayuno, _por los dioses._

—¿Nico?

Él se sobresalta y lo mira como si lo hubiese pillado en algo. Quiere respuestas, ahora.

—Lo siento —masculla, parece que está a punto de tragarse una pelota de tenis, porque parece que se le dificulta hablar—. Me es difícil...

—Llevamos siendo novios más de dos años, chico muerte. Y hemos hecho más que besarnos —le recuerda, subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

Nico bufa y murmura un _estúpido_ que le hace soltar sonoras carcajadas, a él en cambio, le hace sonrojar, pero también sonreír tímidamente.

—No es eso, idiota —descarta, como si estuviera tratando de volver a lo que les concierne. Es adorable—. Es que...

Es impaciente, un poco, así que toma de vuelta su cuchara de helado y se mete en la boca suficiente helado para no poder hablar y presionarlo. Aunque cree que debería, Nico parece atormentado.

—La última vez que estuve en Italia, a los homosexuales los enviaban a la cárcel, o los recetaban —susurra, y mira hacia otro lado—. Viví escondiendo eso toda mi vida, y es un poco... Difícil para mí. De algún modo siento que alguien va a hacer algo cuando tú y yo... _Lo siento._

Siempre que hablan de su antigua vida, lo toma por sorpresa. A veces siente que no está siendo lo suficientemente confortable, porque él tuvo una infancia bastante decente y quizá no puede empatizar con el dolor como cualquier otro.

Su madre lo ama y no tuvo tantos problemas. Nadie lo persiguió cuando era un crío. Al menos, no por algo así como un pacto sin cumplir o una profecía. Y, a ver, le pasó que lo persiguieron, pero era mayoritariamente porque los monstruos eran unos matones o hambrientos.

¿Guerras mundiales? Lo vió en clases, Nico _fue_ parte del conflicto. Le duele el pecho que se disculpe, porque el mundo debería querer hacerlo con él. Nunca ha merecido pasarla tan mal y nadie esperaba que ese chico sobreviviera más allá de los 17 por sus formas. Tan oscuro, decían. No saben absolutamente nada. Lo mira fijamente, pero su novio sigue con la vista pegada al ventanal. Puede oír el zumbido del aire acondicionado y también el sonido de su corazón, furioso.

—Los tiempos han cambiado —dice al fin. Y, por los dioses, _soy tan idiota_ , porque siente que ha sonado forzado y es una especie de frase predeterminada que le suena especialmente vacía ahora, aclara su garganta, porque necesita que entienda que es más allá de _los tiempos_ —. A nadie le importa quién es pareja de quién. Más allá del "amor es amor", a nadie tiene que importarle con quién uno decida vivir su sexualidad, Nico.

Hunde un poco sus hombros y ahí recién se da cuenta de que ha impreso un tono duro. No quería hacerlo, pero le irrita la idea de que alguien haya dicho semejante estupidez. Otros tiempos, supone. Por él, esos tipos de la Segunda Guerra, vivían en la edad de piedra todavía. Toca su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Que no te preocupe eso, chico muerte. Ahora la gente es más tolerante y sino... Sinceramente, me la sudan sus opiniones.

Nico levanta de golpe su vista, porque él no es asiduo a ese tipo de expresiones y siempre parece ligeramente descompuesto cuando dice cosas groseras.

—Tranquilo, chico malo —sonríe.

Y es suficiente para Will. Podría terminar ahí su visita a Roma y sería feliz.

 **Seis**

Sólo que no termina ahí, porque di Angelo parece empeñado en hacer de guía turística. _Es hilarante, en realidad_. Y permite a regañadientes tomarse fotografías. Su favorita sigue siendo la selfie que se tomaron en la heladería, aunque la primera en Roma tiene un lugar especial en su corazón.

La basílica de San Pedro es hermosa. Will nunca fue cristiano porque Naomi no tenía ningún de creencia más allá de los típicos valores. Sinceridad, respeto y amor. Y luego... Bueno, es obvio. Pero él siempre tuvo una curiosidad inmensa por lugares como estos. Son lindos.

—Dioses, di Angelo —susurra, tan quedo que piensa que no va a escucharlo—. Esto es hermoso.

—Sí.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser un cura?

—¡No! —trata de que las risas no suenen tan fuerte pero _éste lugar tiene acústica por los dioses, Austin lo amaría_ —. Tengo ganas de besarte, pero el lugar me intimida un poquito.

Nico sonríe travieso. Cree que va a desfallecer. La gente no los mira, porque qué son dos chicos comunes _aunque y personalmente, no creo que mi novio sea común_ y _dioses, soy taaan cursi_ , _al final Nico tiene razón y lo soy_ frente a una belleza arquitectónica, así que él se acerca y le besa los labios rápidamente, como si todo fuera una travesura antes de que Nico le sonría y suspire.

—¿No era que te ponía tímido?

—Bueno, no hay que exagerar.

Tienen que salir porque al ver la cara de su novio, no puede aguantarse la carcajada y él (contagiado) también está tratando de aguantar (no funciona precisamente), pero la gente se ha dado cuenta de todos modos y los miran como si estuvieran bailando _break dance_ sobre algo caro en vez de reírse en algo con asombrosa acústica.

—Odio un poco estos lugares —admite Nico un poco más tranquilo, aunque la risa floja vuelve cada un par de segundos—. Son lúgubres.

—Te acostumbraste a luminosidad del castillo de tu padre —ironiza, y su novio lo empuja por el hombro.

Da un par de traspiés y ensaya una sonrisa inocente. El qué es implícito. Los ojos chocolate sólo lo miran y luego se ponen en blanco.

—Por eso cuando fuimos a comer estabas todo _qué guay_ , _quiero tocar todo_ , _mira eso. Oh dioses, Nico ésto es genial._

Se muerde el labio, pensativo. No va a decir nada sobre eso, porque tiene razón. Le sigue pareciendo genial. Le aterra también. A Hades no le hace especial gracia la gente viva en su reino, así que no va mucho. Lo suficiente para que se haya dado cuenta de que no es como su padre. Dijo, _no eres tan imbécil_ después de la tercera visita y tuvo que tomarlo como un cumplido, aunque se sintió mal por su padre.

—¿Crees que tenga buena impresión de mi? —cuestiona frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No sé —admite Nico—. Deméter dice siempre ¿y el niño sol? Y Hades no dice nada, pero a veces me pregunta por ti. Deméter dice que a Hades le encanta hacerse el duro. Y tú sabes cómo es Perséfone.

Pone los ojos en blanco, recordar anécdotas familiares le hace cierta gracia, pero le siguen pareciendo ridículas.

—No sé si es bueno o malo —termina por admitir después de unos segundos.

—Ni yo.

Descubre que no le importa; no le importó cuando Hades le dio un escarmiento en el momento en que ambos empezaron a salir y seguirá sin importarle después, porque si para Nico está bien, para él siempre estará genial. _Y es lo que importa._

—No me importa.

Ambos lo dicen. Sonrientes. Cómplices.

Recorren bastantes partes, Will tiene un montón de fotografías en el móvil y el corazón lleno, que es casi mejor. Nico dejó que le tomase la mano después de almorzar y ahora que cae la tarde y ambos se han acercado a la costa, deja que lo abrace también.

Antes podía apoyar el mentón en su hombro. Ahora se conforma con mirar la puesta de sol moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia al lado.

Va lenta, como si su padre estuviera haciéndoles el favor de pasar tranquilo para que ambos puedan disfrutar de la preciosa vista que tienen frente a ellos. La oscuridad cae de a poco sobre la playa. La arena de sus pies, húmeda, refresca tanto como el viento suave que comienza a correr. La moto scooter está esperándolos a ambos, que se giran después de unos minutos más viendo el mar. Nico se queja de lo que cuesta sacarse la arena del zapato y lo calla con un beso porque es un quejica.

Will se siente tan feliz mientras conduce, que olvida que no debería estar conduciendo. La carretera se asoma y los árboles típicos de la zona rodean todo el resto. Se concentra en el camino, en las manos de Nico y en su corazón desbocado. Los últimos vestigios de claridad lo dejan llegar a una de las calles desiertas de Roma.

Cuando la oscuridad y las estrellas se vuelven lo único que ambos pueden ver, cree que no puede estar más feliz. Sus pecas ya no hacen eso de iluminarse pero Nico sigue viéndolo brillante.

Nico recuerda, que el sol también está en la noche y alumbra a la luna. También hay otro. _Aquí_. Con él.

—Gracias, Nico.

Los ojos chocolate lo observan, curiosos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me haces feliz.

Nico se ríe y se apoya en el asiento de la moto. Se cruza de brazos, y después de unos segundos, responde:

—Eres _tan_ cursi.

—Arruinas el momento, di Angelo.

Aunque la verdad es que no, porque se están besando en la oscuridad de Roma, teniendo una cita y por fin, por fin, no en medio de la muerte, y sólo esperando para la siguiente. _La siguiente,_ dice Will. Se sonríen en medio de la noche, entre besos y de algún modo, es esperanzador. Y lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Y es esto, esto, lo que quiere para los próximos años. Para la vida. Lo que viva. Porque nunca había estado tan bien y no le molestaría seguir así un par de años, _para nada._

* * *

 **x**

1\. Semana solemne se dice aquí al período en el cual ocurren los exámenes.

2\. Nico dice que no sabe si es tomate o patata, pues en inglés ambos se escriben parecido. Me pareció más correcto hacer el "juego de palabras" en inglés.

3\. Andiamo significa vamos, prego es de nada/no hay de qué, ciao significa hola y nonna abuela.

 **HOLA, HOLA. Para la gente que leyó mi otro fic /también solangelo, ¡bienvenides de nuevo! A les que no, ¿qué tal?**

 **Se me ocurrió este OneShot porque he estado leyendo mucho sobre Haikyuu universitario y se me ocurrió pensar cómo sería Will en la universidad ahora que tiene oportunidad.**

 **Escribí pirmero con ideas un poco vagas y al final se extendió un montón porque LO VALEN (a pesar de que en partes me quedaba un poco bloqueada tbh) y al final salió esto con un título que meh, pero me ha gustado (soy un fiasco con los títulos lo sé).**

 **No sé si ha quedado bien o cómo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **Porque yo en serio la pasé bien. Tanto que tengo ganas de escribir sobre Tratie porque son más canon que lo canon Y SE VINIERON JUNTOS A LA UNI, POR FAVOR pero ahí se irá viendo, todo depende de mí imaginación y mis ánimos, así que eso.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, ¿reviews? Cualquier comentario para mejorar será bien recibido.**

 **Revisado 8-10**

 **RebeMarauder:**

Hooola! Me vi en la obligación de contestarte el review ahora que pasé a echar una ojeada a los dedazos ¡Genial que te haya gustado! De verdad que me alegra, y con respecto a Dakota... ¡Compañeros de piso junto a Travis y Will! En otro proyecto que estoy escribiendo en una de esas se entiende más, pero ahí lo dejo. Besos ~


End file.
